To Love so Much
by JessiGurl18
Summary: “Maybe I was meant to lose him…” “Sometimes I wonder why I walk away…” the tale of a forbidden love...(Put in both Buffy and Will’s POV) Don’t worry… it’s Spuffy!
1. The Note

Summary: "Maybe I was meant to lose him..." "Sometimes I wonder why I walk away..." (Put in both Buffy and Will's POV) Don't worry... it's spuffy!

_Both_

Maybe I was meant to lose him... I'm so lost... he just left without saying anything to me. Somehow I wasn't expecting this... he just left me a note...

"Buffy, are you okay?" my mother called out from the other side of my bedroom door. I stared around the room and then to myself, shocked to see myself undressed completely. Thoughts from the night before streamed into my mind, the moments painfully retracting in my mind.

"I-I'm fine, mom... just give me a minute," I answered and heard my mother smoothly walk down the steps and on the first floor. Gathering the sheets from my bed, I wrapped them around my skin and stood up, strolling toward the window. I stared out from it, which at the time was widely opened. I lightly touched the corner of the windowsill, and rested my head on my hand as I whispered his name in despair.

"William..." Slowly I massaged my lower stomach as a quick pain crossed it... Suddenly, my eyes jolted up in fear: We didn't use protection.

Praying, I sat back down on my bed, the sheets dropping smoothly from me. I searched the floor for reasons, but the words didn't appear before me. So I did what I had to do: I got up and got dressed.

I thought he loved me...

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why I walk away. I have feelings for her but... I don't know... I guess I'm scared of admitting.

I stood by the big oak tree in the front yard, gazing up at her windowsill, widely opened as the light breeze tousled the white curtains. I took a drag of my cigarette and then flicked it on the floor, taking revenge in stomping it. A school bus passed by leisurely, little ones jumping and screaming as they were hauled to school.

Sighing heavily, I turned and enter in my DeSoto. As I started the engine, I took one last look at her window, Buffy's window, and drove away. Bloody hell... I should go to hell.

I'm a monster... a man with his brains in his erection. I just hurt the woman I love...


	2. New Teacher

Summary: "Maybe I was meant to lose him..." "Sometimes I wonder why I walk away..." (Put in both Buffy and Will's POV) Don't worry... its Spuffy!

_Buffy _

"Hi mom," I mumbled as I made my way through the kitchen, grabbing a croissant from the plate on the island. I chewed on the pastry, not wanting to eat it anyways.

"Ready to go to school?" my mother asked.

"Uh... yeah," I perplexedly remarked as I grabbed my bag from the countertop and readied myself to go out the door. My mom looked at me awkwardly. "Honey, don't you want any breakfast?"

"No, I'll be fine, bye." I kissed her cheek and walked out the back door. After a while of walking I reached the school campus

"Buffy," a female voice called from behind me, all cheery and soft. I turned to see Willow, a redhead that that has always been there for me since kindergarten.

"Hey Willow," I returned the greeting and strolled into the school together.

"I was wondering if I could see your homework, Buff..."

"I didn't do it..." Should I tell her? She turned to me, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Why not?" I sighed as we sat down at one of the benches in the garden.

"I trust you, Willow and please don't say anything, okay?"

"What is it? You know you can trust me..." Here goes nothing...

"I-I was with William..." I felt relieved when I said that. Somehow Willow wanted to know more.

"What? On my God! Tell me!"

"Willow, please..." My eyes wanted to water into pools of tears.

"Something happened... I'm getting worried, Buffy..." I could hear the concern in her voice. I had to tell her the rest.

"We... didn't use protection, Willow..."

"What? But... how? Buffy..." She put a hand on my shoulder, smoothing out the wrinkled on my shirt. My chest ached with sharp pains as the tears began to flow down my face.

"I have no regrets, Willow... none."

"Then, what's wrong?" Here came the hard part...

"He left before I even woke up... he left me there... with a note. He just left me."

"Oh Buffy," Willow whispered as she brought me into a hug. My mind swirled with thoughts of him, smiling with love and reaching out for me. Willow parted from me, staring straight at me, and sighed.

"Please... don't say anything... I don't want him to get in trouble," I pleaded, and wiped my tears away, leaving my cheeks flushed with crimson.

"Alright..." We stood up and made our way in the school. The hallways were a bit crowded, but it was easy to dodge the group of ditzy girls and varsity football players.

We finally got into class. It was English class, and it was rather easy since it was our senior year and our teacher was taking it lightly on us. Something didn't feel right that day... maybe I forgot something for class, but I made sure... binder, Literature book, grammar workbook... yep, I had everything. Then I realized what was wrong: our English teacher wasn't there at the desk. I turned to Willow, who sat behind me, who shrugged and pursed her lips. The bell rang and everyone settled into their seats, waiting for class to begin.

Suddenly, the door opened leisurely, revealing the person behind it. He wore reading glasses and his brown hair was short and a bit messy. He had a white dress shirt with a gray Armani tie loosely dangling from his neck, apparently undone. His shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the hem was tucked in his black slacks chaotically, and in his hand was a suitcase. The man turned to the class as he stood behind the desk. I couldn't believe my eyes and quickly averted my eyes to my hands. My mouth dropped in awe at the figure.

It was William.


	3. Confrontation

Summary: "Maybe I was meant to lose him..." "Sometimes I wonder why I walk away..." (Put in both Buffy and Will's POV) Don't worry... its Spuffy!

_William _

Maybe teaching would help me forget about what I did...I stared at the seniors before me.

"You're pretty quiet for a bunch of seniors," I remarked and smiled to relax them. They laughed at my comment, and the tension was released from the room. "Well, I know there's only two months until you graduate and, believe me, I would bloody ecstatic at this point.

"Mrs. Baxter has retired due to the fact that she has moved to Florida in short notice and her husband in chronically ill," I continued as I sat on the edge of the desk, "and I was called in to continue to teach you whelps."

I scanned the room, observing their faces and expressions, but one of the students in the back had her head facing the desk, her hands on her books. I dismissed the concern as I finished my overture.

"My name in Mr. Giles," I introduced myself, crossing my arms against my chest, "and I guess I'll be teaching you wherever Mrs. Baxter left off last week." Moans and groans escaped their mouths as I made my way behind the desk, situating myself on the chair.

"I know, I know... but I want you guys to pass with at least a B- in class," I comforted them and took out the roll sheet. "Guys, when I call you names, just raise your hands and tell me you're here, okay? I know it's going to take me a while to learn your names, but work with me here."

I adjusted my glasses for better viewing as I called the names and seeing who they were, but as I got to the end of the list, I stopped at one name: Elizabeth Summers.

"Summers?" I called out and the girl in the back of the class raised her hand, not looking at me. I sighed, taking off my glasses and gritted my teeth together, feeling my cheekbones pierce against my skin.

"Ms. Summers?" I asked again and this time she responded. I recognized her voice so clearly; it was soft and calm, but then again there was a sudden crackle as she spoke. She raised her head slowly, revealing a beautiful pair of emerald eyes, but they were covered with puffed eyelids. My eyes widened at the girl before me...

"Buffy... please..." she croaked and cleared her throat. Oh God... she follows me everywhere I go...

"O-okay... Umm... continuing..." I can't believe that I saw her again... I didn't want to see her, but then again I did want to, and somehow I guess it's suppose to be that way. "Alright... from what I have here, it seems that you are in the transition of starting Shakespeare. Turn to page 250 in your literature books and we're going to read out loud together."

Sometimes I furrow myself in the literature... its my favorite thing to do when I want to forget about problems, and at that time, I want to forget that she was there... but I couldn't... I had to talk to her.

The bell rang for the end of class and the students started to put their books away and walk out. As Buffy walked passed me, I stopped her.

"Could I speak to you, Buffy?" I asked politely. She turned to her friend, and told her they would talk later. When the classroom was empty, she turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, WILL?" she asked her voice sizzling as the tears got stronger.

"You didn't tell me you went to school," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest to prevent me from taking her in my arms.

"You didn't tell me you were a teacher, either. We're even." She turned around to look out the window, and sniffled a bit.

"I-I don't know what to tell you..."

"Yeah well, why don't you start on what happened this morning... or maybe," she turned to face me, "why don't you tell me about last night?" I hurt her, and I admit it.

"I don't know what got over me... I really don't forgive myself for doing it..." she lowered her face, her lips quivering in the shadows. I reached under her chin and lifted her head to stare straight into my eyes. "I was afraid..."

She gave me a confused look. "Of what?"

I took a deep breath. "I was afraid that you wouldn't care for me after that..." She pursed her lips tightly and threw her arms around my neck, crying softly on my shoulder.

"I-I have something to tell you," she whispered as she parted from me. I cupped her cheek, wiping her tears away with my thumb.

"You can tell me anything..." She took a deep breath and licked her lips.

"There's a possibility that I might have conceived... but I don't know yet. We have to wait a couple of weeks," she explained. My eyes widened as the memory from the night before came to me.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't use protection, William..." I bit my lower lip at the news. I had to make a decision, and I did. I took her in my arms, assuring her that there was nothing to be worried about.

"If whatever life brings us, we will take it together... I'll be by your side, Buffy," I reassured her and hugged her tighter.

"Listen, come here to my room after school. I'll take you to get some coffee or something." She gazed up at me and nodded. I had a feeling I would stick around for a while.


	4. Escape

Summary: "Maybe I was meant to lose him..." "Sometimes I wonder why I walk away..." (Put in both Buffy and Will's POV) Don't worry... its Spuffy!

Buffy 

The clock just ticked its way through the day but all I could think about was that baby that might be growing in my womb. It was quite overwhelming at first, but then I thought about the father and my mind would settle. It was a peaceful pleasure and hopefully it would work out fine. Ms. Gomez, my Pre-Calculus teacher, sat in the front of the room, observing us as we did the homework that she assigned us.

I sighed as the class suddenly came to a halt when the phone rang. The Spanish woman picked up the device and spoke to the person on the other side. Out of the blue, she glanced at me and nodded her head. She hung up the phone and called me to the desk.

"Yes, ma'am?" I said politely when I reached the desk. She smiled; I always liked her because of her smiles and her humor about her distant country.

"You are wanted in the office," she answered, her accent still thick. I nodded and grabbed my books on the way out the door. I strolled through the halls slowly, absorbing the atmosphere of hamburgers and French-fries.

As I turned the corner to the administration hallway, a figure grabbed me and pulled me into the janitor's room. I struggled in the grip, and as I was about to scream, I turned around to see William smiling widely.

"William!" I exclaimed and tackled him to the floor. I ruffled his brown hair through my fingers, laughing hysterically as he complained. He grabbed my hands and pulled them behind his neck, his face suddenly changing to a lustful stare. He cupped my cheek that now turned three shades of red, and pulled me down into a passionate kiss.

"We have to go," he whispered between kisses, slowly pulling away from the embrace. I sighed, resting my forehead on his chest as he pulled me closer. I rolled to my side, allowing William to stand up. After straightening his vest, he reached out and took my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he peeked outside to check for administrators. He turned to me and led me through the hallways of the school.

"Well, my goal is to get out of here without being suspected... then we'll talk about where we are going," he whispered as we reached the door to the teacher parking lot. Anxious about finally being alone with him, we reached the 1976 Chevrolet DeSoto GT that sat next to the entrance of the lot.

"Now, where do you want to go, my princess?" he asked as we got in and he started the engine of the old car. I smiled and took his hand in his, squeezing it lightly to get his attention.

"Some place where they won't recognize us and start a rumor..." I whispered inaudibly, hoping that he wouldn't hear me. As he opened his mouth, I placed a finger on it and leaned in, catching his lips in mine. It was a pleading kiss, his hands roaming my back as I leaned closer to him in response.

"Come on, let's get out of town. Its Friday," I whispered as I pulled away from him.

"What about your mother?" he asked concerned. I licked my lips profusely and bit them.

"I'll call Willow to back me up..." I really didn't know what I was getting into but I wanted to be with this man and I would do anything to be with him, even if it meant getting out of town.

"Are you sure?" he asked solemnly as he drove out of the parking lot and into the road. I nodded my head and leaned on his shoulder. He protectively wrapped his right arm over me as I took his phone and dialed Willow's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Willow's voice whispered as I heard a rumble of noise behind her.

"Willow, its Buffy."

"Buffy! Where are you? I've been looking for you on campus!" she exclaimed. I sighed deeply.

"Willow, listen to me. I need you help desperately. I going out of town-"

"Buffy, are you sure you want to do that? You can get him in trouble," she whispered, enough for William not to hear. I sighed again in thought.

"Yes, I'm sure. Please, if my mom calls, tell her I'm there... and if she asks for me, tell her I'm doing something, like the bathroom or I fell asleep while... studying!" a smile grew on William's face as we crossed the Sunnydale border.

"Okay... I'm doing this because you are my friend and I love you... AND because YOU ARE IN LOVE," she responded after a few minutes. I grinned from ear to ear, knowing that I was covered.

"Thanks so much Willow! I owe you a week's worth of Bronze when I come back," I stated and hung up, returning to my lover's arms. William turned on the radio and slowly sang into my ear, his voice so soft and graceful to the tune. He kissed my forehead numerous times as we drove down the main road into the dreary desert.

AN: Please! I want reviews for this story! I love this story and I don't want to delete it! Hey, check out my website! 

-Jess


	5. The Diner

_Summary: "Maybe I was meant to lose him..." "Sometimes I wonder why I walk away..." (Put in both Buffy and Will's POV) Don't worry... its Spuffy!_

**_William_**

She seemed to be an angel when she slept next to me. Her hair hung loosely as the wind scurried it around her, and sun glistened with splendor, creating an aurora of beauty before me. She had tucked her hand under her head, turning slightly in her seat to use it as a cushion instead of the headrest. It was the best moment I had ever shared with a woman, especially _the_ woman I was falling madly in love with.

We reached Los Angeles a few hours after being on the road. I loved this city as if it were my homeland. I parked the car in the far end of one of the diners outside of town, hoping to get some food in our stomachs. I turned to Buffy as I turned off the ignition; I didn't want to wake her. As I took my foot off the brake, the car moved slightly, causing her to stir and wake up.

"How long have I slept?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes with great force to adjust herself to the light. I smiled and stared down at my keys in hand.

"For a couple of hours, love. I took my time on the road. You looked like you needed some forty winks," I sighed, feeling slightly embarrassed at my tone. I heard her sigh and draw closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my own, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Thanks, Will. I did need it," she whispered. I turned head toward her and kissed her forehead with delicacy. She sat up, her lusted emerald eyes never leaving my own. I cupped her cheek with my hand, rubbed my thumb under her eye.

I pulled her closer, kissing her discordantly as I pulled her on my lap. She grasped my neck as if she never wanted to let go and returned the kiss gruffly. Her lips against my own formed a rush of shivers down my spine and in my groin, causing my erection to jolt with force. I think she felt it because she rubbed herself against me, a moan escaping her mouth at the same time. Suddenly, she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked as she leaned her head against my neck.

"My stomach just growled rather loudly," she laughed, causing me to laugh as well. "That just burst the mood."

"No, that tells me that my princess is hungry," I assured her, running my hands down her back. "Come on, let's go in. my treat, okay?"

"Okay..." she leaned down, brushing her lips against mine for a mere second, and then opened the door. She slid out and held out her hand to me. I took it, walking by her with glee. She is what I had been waiting for all my life. The thought of a child growing in her made me feel paternal... responsible... cherished... even though we weren't sure yet.

She gripped my hand even tighter than usual when we entered the small diner. We sat in a booth toward the end of the eatery, trying not to attract any attention toward us. She cuddled next to me as I sat down on the cushioned seat, purring silently when I draped my arm around her affectionately.

"How does it feel to know that you are my English teacher, Will?" she asked me inaudibly, but I heard her tiny voice. Her heated breath hit my neck like a speeding bullet, causing my insides to burst within.

"It feels wonderful that I could teach you, gorgeous," I whispered back to her and kissed her forehead eagerly. I could hear her stomach growling once more and I chuckled to acknowledge it. She raised her head with a smile and laughed as well. I cupped her cheek and then moved it to the back of her neck, puller her closer for a fervent kiss. I could never stop kissing her; her lips are the softest I have ever come in contact with.

The waitress suddenly appeared and stood at the foot of our table. She stopped us by clearing her throat and tapping her pencil against the notepad. Buffy covered her mouth and blushed furiously, turning away from me. I just gulped and smiled as I wiped my mouth clean.

"Sorry," I murmured, placing my hands on the table.

"It's alright, honey. We get this a bunch of times," the elderly woman stated, her thick southern accent seeping through her voice. "What would you like? We have the early dinner special if you like." She smiled warmly, causing me to turn to Buffy, who was smiling in return.

"Sure," I remarked and took Buffy's hand in mine. She nodded her head in agreement and we ordered our drinks. When she had left, Buffy and I began to chortle. I felt like I was her age, like I was an adolescent again. She draped herself on my body, tightly wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Oh William, I wish it could be like this everyday..." Buffy whispered as she ruffled her nose on the collar of my shirt. She messaged her hand against my stomach, slowly taking out the hem from the inside of my slacks.

My heart raced with full force when she restfully placed her hand on my bare skin. My hand played with the hem of her jeans; my breath grew intense as she planted kisses on my neckline. I wanted to do away with her at that moment, but I would never take her in a public place. I lifted her head from her chin, gazing into her beautiful green orbs.

"I love you, Buffy. God, I've wanted to tell you that since I saw you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I admitted as I tucked strands of her hair behind her ear. Her lips curved, her eyes shimmering with a tint of joviality. She reached up and brushed her lips against mine. It was rather a pleasant moment, and I would never forget that.

"William..." she whispered as she parted from my lips. Her eyes were full of lust and aspiration. "I love you, too."

I wanted to scream to the world. She corresponded my love to her. I smiled widely and hugged her tightly to my body. I never expressed myself the way I did to her; no one had ever been this close to me in my 27 years of existence.

"Do you accept to spend the rest of our lives together? Do want to be with me, Buffy?" I asked her, leveling myself with her face. She seemed perplexed for a moment, but smiled and nodded her head.

"Is that a yes?" I asked eagerly. She smiled even wider.

"That is a yes, William."

**A/N: I'm hoping for more reviews for this story. It's a wonderful story and I'm getting somewhere with it. Please, review!! I'll love you forever!**

**-Jess**


	6. The Embassy

Summary: "Maybe I was meant to lose him..." "Sometimes I wonder why I walk away..." The tale of a forbidden love... (Put in both Buffy and Will's POV) Don't worry... its Spuffy!

_**Buffy**_

I remember the first time I saw him. It was just one of those rare occasions when you bump into someone and they excuse themselves. What attracted me the more about him was his beautiful English accent.

"Sorry, love," I remembered him saying when we hit each other headfirst. Those words just got stuck on me like glue. William was the best person I have ever come across. I don't ever want to lose him.

"This is exquisite," I heard him ramble as he took a bit of the steak in front of him. I smiled and began to eat myself. Being with him made me forget about my problems, my family... the pressure...

After 30 minutes of munching and swallowing, we finished the plates and sat back. He sighed deeply, turning his head to face me and smiled.

"Did you like the food, love?" he asked me as he cupped my cheek warmly. I nodded my head in agreement, and leaned in to brush my lips against his. The heat between us intensified as he snaked his hand around my waist and inside my shirt. His hands were cold and profoundly sweaty; he rubbed them up and down my back leisurely.

"Buffy, love... what do you want to do now?" he asked me as he took out his wallet to pay the bill. I thought for a moment, and smiled as I came up with an answer.

"Well... I wanted to go to the beach... and take a swim with you..." I whispered into his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grinned widely and kissed my temple.

As we got out of the diner, we realized that it was getting dark. I scrunched myself to William as a slight breeze came through. It was small, but it was shivery. Suddenly, I felt droplets fall on my skin. They were faint; I hoped that it wouldn't rain.

"Is it raining, Will?" I asked as I slid into the car. As I did, water began clattering down with force. I sighed as William doused himself in the driver's side and closed the door. He stared at me for a moment, and smiled cockily.

"I guess it is raining, love... no beach then," he sighed and took my hand in his. He seemed thoughtful for a while; I knew he was thinking of what we should do next. I loved to stare at him every time I got a possible chance; he had very beautiful features and I could never get tired of them. He gritted his teeth as he contemplated; his cheekbones would jut out like two sharp knives. I ran my hand on them, remembering every curve on that muscle.

His eyes... his breathtaking sapphire eyes are the ones that attracted me the most about him. The way he gazed at me, and how warm they appeared drove me to the verge insanity. His eyes full of lust when he turned to face me. My heart began to speed like a frantic rabbit as I leaned over, brushing my lips lightly on his. It was a soft embrace, but it later burst into an avid kiss.

"I need you so much, love," his voice groaned as he planted kisses on my neck. "God, I need you everyday of my bloody life."

He kissed me square on the mouth before starting the engine and driving away. I snuggled next to him, burrowing my face in his neck and watched the immense skyscrapers pass by us. The rain had died down, but there were still a few droplets.

"Will, where are we going?" I asked curiously, stomping my chin on the edge of his shoulder. He chuckled, pulling me closer with his free arm.

"You'll see," he answered, his voice chorusing in my head. I wondered where he was taking me, but I shrugged it off and enjoyed the ride.

It wasn't until William turned on the corner of five-star hotel that I realized what was on his mind. The scary part was that I agreed with what he was doing.

"Be right back, love," he whispered into my ear as he turned off the engine of the car. He entered the lobby of the lodge, a smile pasted widely on his lips. It was an Embassy Suites Hotel, the best in the country to my opinion... William wanted to spoil me to death.

He returned with a key in hand, and started the car to park. I glanced at him for a moment before getting out to walk in. He took my hand cordially as we made our way through the hallways.

"Are you sure?" I whispered to myself, trying to assure myself that I wanted to do this. William turned his head toward me and smiled. He heard my question.

"Yes I'm sure," he whispered, stopping in the middle of the corridor, and drew me in for a zealous kiss. I returned the embrace, my arms clenched tightly on his shoulders. He pulled away, his cerulean eyes expressing hunger, and pulled me quickly through the idle. As we reached the room, he turned to me before turning the knob to open the door.

I love him... I admit it and I will admit it everyday of my existence. I entered the room, my mouth gaping at how striking the room was. He placed his hands on my waist and kissed my shoulder. He stood at the foot of the immense four-poster king bed; I placed my hand one of the poles, tracing my fingers on the fine wooden patterns.

I closed my eyes as I felt William tracing his lips on my neck. My stomach lurched abnormally as he tightened his grip on me. I turned around to face him; my palms began to sweat and my heart paced quicker than normal.

We stared at each other for a moment before he carried me and gently set me on the silky comforter. He sat next to me, his hand smoothly rubbing against my cheek. He leaned down, brushing his lips on mine.

No words were spoken... just the beauty of our bodies together spoke out loud for us. You can imagine the rest.

**A/N:** _Please!!! Review! I beg you!!! I love this story... don't you???_ Falling Off the Deep End _will be back soon! Don't worry._

_-Jess_


	7. Close Enough

Summary: "Maybe I was meant to lose him…" "Sometimes I wonder why I walk away…" The tale of a forbidden love... (Put in both Buffy and Will's POV) Don't worry… its spuffy!

_William_

I just didn't want to let go of her for that moment… it would be too painful to set my hands free from her frail skin. She appeared graceful before my eyes, her complexion showing salient perfection as I grazed my hand over her shoulder. I had propped myself on my elbow, overlooking her beauty as I she stirred. She opened her eyes, a smile forming on her lips.

"Is it morning, Will?" she asked groggily as she stretched out and yawned. I turned myself to view the clock on the nightstand; it read 6:30.

"Yeah… its morning alright…" I admitted, feeling a sudden sadness for the time.

"But I don't want to go, Will…" Buffy whispered as she cuddled herself next to my body, her arms wrapping clumsily around my waist. I kissed her forehead, and returned the hug.

"I know, love… I don't either…" I confessed once again, my heart racing abnormally when she lifted herself above me and stare into my eyes.

"Let's get married," she unpredictably blurted out, yet her voice seemed kind and seductive.

"You're still young, love… you're seventeen…" I whispered, and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. It was the truth and it hurt me like a pile of bricks landing on my head.

"I know, Will… you don't have to remind me…" she sighed as she placed her head against my chest.

"Love, when is your birthday?" I asked her curiously. She smiled against my skin and lifted her head.

"April 10th… why?"

"Just asking, love… Well, we have to head back… your mother will worry when she doesn't hear from you…" I mumbled audibly, toying gently with her hair. Just as I finished saying my sentence, my phone rang with force on the nightstand. I grabbed it swiftly and pressed the talk button.

"Mr. Giles?" a squeaky voice greeted on the other line. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"I'm Willow… Buffy's friend… You guys need to come back!" she quietly exclaimed on the phone. I sat up, gently pushing Buffy to her side of the bed.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Buffy's mom is here and she's asking for Buffy… what do I do?" Willow panicked, her voice creaking as she tried to keep it low.

"What did you tell her, Willow?"

"It's Willow? What's going on, Will?" Buffy asked as she shot up from the bed. William nodded his head as he dragged his legs to the side of the divan and placed them on the ground.

"I told her that she left me a note saying that she needed to meet up with you early because she needed a tutor to help her with English…" Willow whispered, and a voice was heard in the background. "I'm coming, Joyce! Listen, Mr. Giles, what do I tell her?"

"Tell her that Buffy's in good hands… that she just needed some help on the Shakespeare assignment that we are doing… if she asks, its about Othello and Midsummer Night's Dream," I answered and there was a click on the line. I turned off my phone and turned to Buffy. She had grasped her the sheets to her chest and her face showed a questioning complexion.

"What happened, William?" she asked monotonously, her voice keeping the same pitch.

"Your mother is at Willow's house…" I plainly uttered, and I rubbed my eyes in thought. I felt her arms wrap around my chest, gently squeezing me to get my attention. I turned my head to the side, kissing her forehead as she placed her chin on my shoulder.

"I hope everything is alright," she whispered, even though she knew that it wasn't. "I love you no matter what happens, William…"

"I know, love… I love you, too," I whispered and turned to face her, brushing my lips indolently against hers.

* * *

The rest of the way back was rather quiet. Buffy kept her head on my shoulder the whole time, the anxiety of what was to happen next bubbling in her blood. I knew she would be like that… she kept fidgeting and getting comfortable every ten minutes.

"I love you," she whispered into my ear as she sat up to look at me. I pulled up to the side of road, my mind racing with thoughts. I turned to her, my eyes filled with lust as I pulled Buffy into my arms.

"God, I love you too, Buffy," I murmured against her neck as we had a passionate embrace. "I can't live without you for one minute."

I kissed her deeply, tightening my grip against her. She moaned hungrily as she pushed me back toward the door. Our bodies thrusted together as our hands began to explore. I took her as mine once more.

We reached Sunnydale… Hopefully everything wouldn't go to hell from the moment we stepped into Rovello Drive. Buffy had fallen asleep on the side of the door since our encounter moments before.

I lightly shook the blonde before we reached her house. She smiled as she stretched out, but then her lips formed a straight line when she realized where we were.

"Buffy! Where the hell have you been?" the elderly Summers screamed as she spotted my blonde goddess walking out of the car.

"Mom! I really needed the help from Mr. Giles!" Buffy calmly stated, but I noticed her temper rising. Mrs. Summers gazed at her daughter for a minute and then turned to my car. I got out, frantically grabbing my glasses from my pocket and placed them on my nose.

"I'm sorry… my name is William Giles…" I really didn't know what to say to her. "I'm sorry that we took too much time with your daughter, but she frenetically came to me yesterday when I gave the assignment."

"It is alright, Mr. Giles… Are you related to Rupert Giles?" I smiled mildly.

"Yes, he is my uncle…" At least she isn't killing me, right? I watched Buffy from behind her mother; her lips pursed together, and signaled me to call her. I smiled, acknowledging her request and continued to talk to her mother.

"Well tell dear old Rupert to give me a call. I haven't of him in ages," Mrs. Summers replied, chuckling as she crossed her arms. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back home."

"Anytime, Mrs. Summers." I watched the two go into the home. It was rather heartbreaking as I watched Buffy turn around and glance at me before retiring into her home. I couldn't put up with such heartache. My life belonged with hers and I couldn't wait any longer.

April 10th… I have two weeks to wait… then we will decide on abscond.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Does anyone like this story? Let me know, please!! **

-Jess


	8. I Love You

Summary: "Maybe I was meant to lose him…" "Sometimes I wonder why I walk away…" The tale of a forbidden love... (Put in both Buffy and Will's POV) Don't worry… its spuffy!

_**Buffy**_

Sleeping alone was the most horrible thing I could do at that moment. I never thought that I would miss William so much that it got to that point. It was foolish, but I couldn't help it.

Remembering the conversation I had with my mom after we ate dinner, I ran to my room and locked the door. I swiftly changed into a soft tank top and a pair of my old cheerleader shorts, and I threw myself on the bed, absorbing the sweet smell of lavender and vanilla. I curled up into a ball and thought about my mother's words.

"_You know, Mr. Giles looks familiar…" my mother's words broke the silence as we finished eating. I gulped, hoping that she didn't. She met him a couple of months before, around the same time we were introduced. She knew that we were into each other, but she took it as if it was never serious. _

"_Really, mom? Why do you say that?" I stuttered, taking my plate in my hands and walking into the kitchen. _

"_I don't know… he looks like that boy I met a few months back…"_

Shit…

"_Really? I thought so too, but it turned out that this guy went to Oxford… he told me while he was helping me out…" _More like when we were intimate with each other…_ my mind whirled with thoughts as I did the dishes. She smiled at me, and I tried not to blurt out anything that I would lament later. _

"_He's quite young," my mother continued to babble on. "He looks like he's in his late twenties…"_

"_I-I'm not sure… not interested…" I lied, and after I did, I bit my tongue vigorously. My mother looked at me as if I was unwell._

"_Well then, that's good, darling… What was the assignment about? Willow filled me in but I want to know the whole thing."_

Oh God… Help…

"_Umm… it was something about Midsummer Night's Dream… started reading it and I totally blew it off… he helped me understand it…"_ Yeah, helped me understand it in a completely different way…_ I had never read that book, or whatever it is, in my life._

"_Oh honey! That is a wonderful play," my mother chanted, her voice leveling to one of a comforting friend. "It is a romantic comedy!" _

"_Sorry mom, but I didn't find anything funny about it," I stated as I turned off the sink and dried my hands with the towel she had handed me._

"_Well, you will understand it… I think that you will do well with this teacher, dear…" my mother sighed as kissed my cheek before going into her study. _

I missed William like crazy. I wished he were here with me…

My cell phone rang, and I remembered that I left it here in my room the whole time…"Hello?"

"Hi love…" his voice quivered a huge relief all over my body. It was a sensational relief, and I was glad that I had it.

"Hi William…"

"How was your dinner?" he asked as I turned to lie on my back.

"It was rather interesting…" I sighed as I heard him chuckle on the other end. I loved his laugh; it was very amusing to listen to.

"Let me guess… you mother asked you how old I was and that I looked familiar to someone you might have met a couple of months before…"

"How did you know?" I asked humorously, a giggle escaping as I spoke.

"Are you in bed?" he asked me seriously, his voice lowering to a slight whisper. I raised an eyebrow, and I sat up from my bed.

"Yeah… why?"

"Get up…" he decreed benevolently, and I awkwardly obeyed.

"Okay, I'm up."

"Walk over to the window…" As I did, I saw him standing across the street with the phone in his hand and vigilantly waving to me with the other. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him.

"Buffy, are you going to bed?" my mother's voice startled me from the other side of the door, making me turn abruptly.

"Yeah, mom... Good night!" I exclaimed quickly and sighed as I heard her footsteps disappear down the hall and into her room. I waved to William, motioning him to come to the window. Within minutes he was climbing the oak tree and next to the window.

"Hey," he whispered as I gave him entry into my room. He was still wearing the clothing from the night before: the white dress shirt with the gray Armani tie and the black slacks. He smiled at me warmly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We have to be extra quiet, William," I murmured as he kissed my neck sparsely.

"I know… I was watching for your mother the whole time I was out there…" I mumbled against my skin, feeling his smile and continue placing delicate kisses up my neck.

"You were outside the whole time?" I asked, giggling as I felt his cold hands grasping my back under the tank top.

"Yeah… waiting to see you and take you into my arms…" he mumbled as his lips came onto mine.

"Buffy?" I heard my mother's voice once more from the other side of my door. I jolted away from William, my finger coming to his lips to keep him quiet.

"Yeah mom?" I asked a bit annoyed as William grasped my hips, pushing them toward his in mere pleasure. A gasp escaped my mouth as I felt him kissing my neck leisurely.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow with me. I have to go by the mall…" I wanted to go with her so much, but I couldn't. I wanted to spend as much time with William as possible.

"Sorry mom… I need to meet up with Mr. Giles for more studying… do you mind?" I heard my mother sigh. William's eyes came up to mine, his orbs full of lust and need.

"Sure honey, I don't mind at all. You need to catch up with that studying. I think that teacher is going to help you through the year," my mother stated and left to her room. I sighed in relief, leaning my head against William's shoulder.

"You know you don't have to go meet up with me," he whispered into my ear, "Your mother deserves some time with you."

"I know, but I want to spend time with you… as much as I can…" I whispered back, my arms tightening around him. I had the thought that I might have to leave him, and I think he began to notice it.

"What's wrong? You're tense, you know," he uttered as he motioned me to sit down on the bed. The idea of not being with him gave me shivers up and down my spine, and I rubbed my arms for friction.

"I-I don't know how long we're going to keep this going… you know, like keeping our relationship hidden from everyone…well, except for Willow…" I smiled as I mentioned my best friend's name. William smiled as well, but he had a sad face. I leaned my head on his shoulder, my eyes beginning to swell.

"I know that we can't, but we have to wait until your birthday comes around," he cooed, wrapping his arms protectively around me for comfort. "I will spoil you rotten that day and after that. We can elope if you want. I don't care, as long as we are together."

His eyes were so truthful and warm. I cupped his cheek tenderly and rested my forehead against his. I felt him close his eyes, and he pulled me closer to him as we lay back against the bed. We just lay there, speechless, until he spoke again.

"I really want the child, Buffy," he whispered, his fingers brushing into my hair. The corners of my lips twitched into a smile and I turned up to stare at him.

"I want the child too, Will," I answered and pulled myself up to his eye level, brushing my lips carelessly against his.

"What if you are not pregnant?" he asked shyly, his cheeks turning three shades of red. I giggled, rubbing my hands against them to calm them down.

"Then, I'm not and we'll try again." I couldn't believe that I had said that. His eyes grew wider, and a smile curled widely on his lips. He hugged me tightly to him and whispered 'I love you' numerous times into my ear like a lunatic.

"I'm so pleased that I'm with you. I'm so in love with you, Buffy," he murmured into my ear, and I reacted by my eyes swelling up with glistening tears.

"I love you, too…"

A/N: What do you think? Anyone like? I do!


	9. Few More Days

Summary: "Maybe I was meant to lose him…" "Sometimes I wonder why I walk away…" The tale of a forbidden love... (Put in both Buffy and Will's POV) Don't worry… its spuffy!

-o-o-o-

_William_

Seeing Buffy at school was the best thing the Good Lord could give. Having her by my side is so wonderful. It was a couple of days to her birthday and she was anxious. I could tell… I took her to a secluded beach and she loved it. She had brought along her favorite beach blanket and we cuddled close together. She wore a pair of nice Capri's and she lifted her white shirt above her belly because of the heat. Her head against my shoulder as we both faced the sunset. Her back on my chest, her hands caressing my thighs.

"I wish the day would come sooner," she whispered into my ear, and a lump formed in my throat. Her hands reached up my thighs; I smiled when I felt her pat a small box I had in my pocket. She turned her head, asking what it was. I smiled even wider, but my nerves kicked the bloody hell out of me. She asked again, this time a bit sweeter than usual, and it almost sounded seductive. Buffy Summers of 17, my English student, was seducing me, William Giles of 27 years old. She was glowing with purity, innocence and her smile was angelic. I could tell her body was changing and I think she noticed, too, because she took my hand and placed it on her stomach. The question arose again, her lips just inches from mine and I slowly dug into my pocket, taking out the small blue velvet box I had. She eyed me carefully, turning to face me completely.

"You mean the world to me, Buffy," I began, caressing her cheek as I cupped it. "I never think about the future without you in it, and my life would mean nothing without you by my side…" I opened the box, watching her part her lips, a gasp escaping from them. Her eyes glistened with tears, a smile forming on her lips. She made eye contact with me, breathing heavily as I took out the ring I had kept for so long. "Would you…" I began, taking her hand in mine, placing the ring right in front of the designated finger. "Would you be my wife, Buffy?"

She smiled widely, her tears flowing freely as she nodded her head feverishly. "Yes!" she exclaimed, and I slid the ring into the finger. After I did, she lunged at me, caressing me with kisses and whispering into my ear. It was like falling in love all over again without losing the love you feel for that person. Since the first time I saw her, I knew that she was the one for me… something I had never expected in my life.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice becoming husky and lustful. My hear twitched as she caressed my chest leisurely, taking every curve and muscle in the palm of her hand. I heaved a breath pf pleasure when she kissed my neck with pure virtuousness, her hands roaming to my back to pull me closer.

"I love you, too…" I returned the emotional words, bringing her on my lap and bruised her with a passionate kiss. It was the best moment I had spent with her so far, other than our first night together. Loving her was the best endowment I could ever have.

Nestling myself between her silky ivory legs, I continued to kiss her, my hands delicately roaming her body. I could never get enough of her, the love I felt for her was way over my bloody might. She had become my obsession, my reason for living. A moan escaped her mouth as I nibbled her neck considerately. I heard her giggle when I kissed her soft spot. I knew it would tickle her, and I continued to fondle it. She laughed uncontrollably, squirming in my arms, and asked me to stop. When I did, she hastily pushed me back against the smooth sand.

Grabbing my wrists and pushing them on the sand behind my head, she stared at me, her eyes glowing their natural colors with chasteness. I had never seen them like that before; they were so beautiful and I began to breathe erratically, my body shaking along with it. My heart quivered as Buffy smiled warmly before she pulled herself down, brushing her lips lightly against mine. She placed pressure on my lips as the kiss intensified, her hands moving from my wrists to my chest. I knew what she wanted when her hands roamed to the buttons on my dress shirt. No words were expressed as we made love together. It was too beautiful to be put in words.

I drove slowly to her house, hoping that we could salvage a few moments for ourselves. She held my hand as I drove and smiled warmly when I gave her a quick glance. She was angelic, a work of art for the Good Lord Himself. She was as graceful as she lifted my hand occasionally, planting a small kiss on my knuckles and putting back on her lap.

"I want to elope," she whispered, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "I want to just get a nice dress and leave to Las Vegas…"

"Las Vegas?" I chuckled, pulling over the car to the side of the road. I parked the car, and turned to the angel sitting beside me. "When?"

"On my birthday… let's do it, William," she insisted, tilting her head to the side as she squeezed my hand lightly. "My mother is giving me a small get-together and then after we're done, you can wait for me. I just can't wait much longer…"

"Buffy… are you sure? What about your mother? What is she going to say when she finds out you ran out to marry your English teacher?" I asked her, trying to reason with her calmly. She sighed and smiled again.

"I'm really sure, and if I have to, I'll talk to her. I know how she'll react…" she retorted, and cupped my cheek sensitively. "… But I'll do whatever it takes to be by your side always…and if I do have a child growing inside of me, well, I want his father around all the time." Her last few words made my eyes water carelessly. I took her into my arms, embracing her to me like a doll. I heard her giggle against my chest, a smile forming on my lips when she circled her arms around the small of my back. We parted from our embrace, and rubbed my forehead against hers.

"Just a few more days…" I whispered to her. "Just a few more days and we can be together for eternity…"

-o-o-o-

A/N: There you people go! Chapter Nine is up for all my faithful readers! Open for suggestions!

-Jess


	10. No Regrets

Summary: "Maybe I was meant to lose him…" "Sometimes I wonder why I walk away…" The tale of a forbidden love... (Put in both Buffy and Will's POV) Don't worry… its spuffy!

-o-o-o-

_Chapter Ten: **No Regrets**_

_Buffy_

I turned eighteen, and I couldn't believe… not in the sense that I was considered an adult, well close enough, but that it was the day that was to leave with William. I was excited, very excited and I had found my dress... the lucky dress I had spent so much time looking for. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I thanked God that the day finally came.

It was a Friday, and I was sitting in class. I tried to keep myself busy, but I occasionally snuck glances at William, who sat in the front with a smirk on his lips and his glasses at the tip of his nose, his interest somewhat in the book that was in front of him. A smiled crept on my lips, and turned back to my assignment, which was a note he had given me along with my worksheet.

_You know, you look quite lovely today, Buffy… Very beautiful you are, and will always be... You are such a wonderful woman, and I will never leave your side… I sound quite poetic, and wooing you too much is making me get carried away… Anyways, meet me after class; I have a gift for you… Love, Will_

I read the note once more and discreetly stuck it my purse. I caught him staring at me, and he quickly turned away when I looked up. This was very silly and it made me blush… badly. Willow was sitting next to me, and she passed me a note.

'_I can see you two flirting and it's not funny!_' she wrote and I laughed quietly.

'_I have a secret, and I know that you're not going to approve of this, but I have to tell you because you are my best friend…_' I saw her stare at the paper for a moment before writing back.

'_What's going on? Did something happen between you and… umm… yeah… him?_' I couldn't help but smile at my best friend, who probably wouldn't be my friend after I told what my plans were for the day.

'_No, of course not! Well, kind of…do you see the ring on my left hand, Wills? Well, you can imagine the rest…' _I expected her to stand up in the middle of the classroom and scream, but instead, she reacted the opposite way. She gasped and covered her mouth so a screech wouldn't escape.

'_You slut! I envy you! (Just Kidding! Jealousy is never a part of me, and it is a scout's honor! __) Oh my God! I am so happy for you! When did this happen, or rather, when is it going to happen?'_ This was going to be the hard part.

'_Well, that's the thing… its tonight… and I haven't told anyone…'_ I watched her eyes widened as she read, and she turned to me. The bell rang, leaving me with only Willow and William in the room. I bit my lower lip as she stood up and motioned William over to us. He glanced at me for a moment as he made his way to the back of the room and then turned to Willow.

"Listen, Mr. Giles, I know that I'm a student and I'm supposed to respect the teachers, but…" Willow began before grabbing his shirt in a fist and giving him the evil eye, "…if I hear that you hurt my best friend in any way like cheating or abuse, I will personally get you where it hurts."

"Willow!" I stood up from my seat and went over to the two, and I panicked. Willow had been my best friend since kindergarten and she was sometimes like my sister. On that day, she sounded like my mother. I thought she was going to throw him against the wall, but she dropped her hands and seriously stared at him. William raised an eyebrow, turning to me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I like you, Mr. Giles, and you make Buffy happy, but if I find out that you hurt her in _any_ way, I just might go to jail for murdering a teacher," she continued, and my mouth dropped at the revelation. "I give you my approval for you two to go and get married." Willow turned to me and smiled. "I know that your mom hasn't given her approval for you and Mr. Giles, but…" she came up to me and took her hands in mine, "I hope my approval helps."

"Oh, Willow!" I tightly wrapped my arms around, resting my chin on her shoulder as a few tears ran down my cheek. "Wills, I love you so much! You're the greatest friend ever!"

"Thanks…" We parted and I smiled at her before she turned to leave the room. William had a small smile, but was still bowled over at the way Willow had reacted.

"Wow… I always tried getting a few words out of her in class and she would never talk…" William laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Now, she seemed to have had enough confidence to approach me that way."

"Well, you can thank me for it…" I stated as my cheeks flushed a bright red. He smiled wildly and swiftly took me in his arms. "Will! Someone might catch us!"

"What? The birthday girl doesn't want a kiss?" he murmured as he leaned in, his lips almost touching mine. I smiled, parting my lips slightly as I pressed my lips on his. It was just a peck and I didn't want him to be in a mess because of me.

"So," I started, parting from his embrace as I sat on one of the desks behind me, "What did you get me?"

"Well…" he walked back to his desk and pulled out a small bag. I stared at it curiously; it was indeed small with a pale pinkish color and wrapping tissue was sticking out. He placed it on my lap and motioned me to open it.

"No, I want to open it when we're together… after we're married…" I whispered, my heart leaping with excitement at the thought. I saw a smile creep in his lips and he wrapped his arms around my waist. It was a blissful moment, a very small one, and we parted and stood as separate as possible.

"What time do you want me to be there?" he asked as he sat on the desk across from me. I placed the bag next to my purse and crossed my arms.

"Well, I have to write a note to my mother explaining why I ran off without her knowing…" my voice trailed off, imagining my mother weeping her eyes as she read a note she found on my bed. I pursed my lips tightly and forced a smile. William sighed deeply, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine… everything will work out, and life will go on," he murmured, a smile warmly appearing. My heart banged against my chest at his action, something that always happened when I needed to feel his arms around me.

"You, uh, have something on your shirt," I whispered, straightening myself up as I rubbed my hand on his right pectoral. He inhaled a deep breath, his hands finding their ways to the small of my back, and he pulled me closer to him. He placed his cheek against my temple, my eyes closing gradually as the warmth invaded my skin.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, his left hand circling the nape of my neck as he pulled me even closer to him.

"I love you, too, and I have to go…"

"I know, Buffy," he answered, pulling away from me and stared into my eyes. He leaned in, softly placing a chaste kiss on my lips, and hugged me once more. "Go home. Expect me around 11:30 tonight."

"Do you have my duffel and dress bag in your car?" I asked as I gathered my things to leave. He nodded his head, a sad smile forming on his lips. Just as I was about to leave, he grabbed my hips and pulled my back against his chest. He kissed my neck, leaving a wet trail as he made his way to my cheek. I turned my head, his lips sweetly savoring mine. I felt his hands travel up my waist; shivers electrocuted me as his fingers lightly played below my breasts.

"I have to go…" I did not want to have our special moment in the classroom, especially since we were leaving that night to Los Vegas, but it was tempting and I was vulnerable, and my mind just played tricks with me. Lustfully, he picked me up from the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He bruised me with a kiss, his tongue breaking through my lips and collided with my own. He deposited me on his desk, and carefully locked the door of the classroom, shutting the shades of all the windows along with it. Suddenly, he turned off all the lights, leaving me in the bitter darkness. I couldn't see in front of me; I couldn't see the tip of my nose. I heard his dress shoes tapping coolly against the tile floor; they sounded so rhythmic and seductive that it sent me into a trance. I closed my eyes when I felt his hands grasp my hips and thrusted me against him. I was lifted from the desk, his hands roaming to my back as I wrapped my legs around his waist once more.

"I love you so much," he whispered into my ear, his voice all husky and wicked. He trailed kissed up my throat as he walked and pressed me against what felt like the black chalkboard. There was writing because I braced myself, my nails trying to dig into the black and all that came out was a loud screeching noise. There rest was just pure bliss to both of us, and as we lied on the floor, our clothes covering us from the minimal protection, there was a call from the intercom.

"All teachers are needed for a half-hour faculty meeting in the conference room in ten minutes, thank you!" the voice cheered, who was Harmony Kendall, the new secretary in the switchboard. I giggled, rubbing my head against his chest as he sighed loudly.

"I can't stand the new secretary. She's too…"

"Jovial? Optimistic? Cheerful?"

He smiled, his hand running up and down my back slowly. I sat up, carefully retrieving the clothing that was spread across the room. I heard William groan because of the cold feeling, and I just chuckled.

"You have to go, Will. What are they going to think when you don't show up at the meeting?" I asked as I finally finished dressing. He sighed once more and hung his head.

"I just can't stand the other teachers staring at me… especially the young ones… those are scary," he admitted, pulling on his shirt and buttoned it up. I slipped up on the desk as I watched him dress. He was very graceful as he did; his legs swiftly slipping into his jeans, and his loose tie hung lazily around his neck. He turned on the lights and walked to the mirror in the back of the room, stressfully trying to arrange his tie. I pursed my lips and walked over to him.

"Here, let me help you," I whispered, gently tying the unusual knot in the tie. I felt his eyes burning on me, his breathing becoming unsteady as I rested my hands on his chest when I was finished.

"I'm going to go to the meeting, and you go home. Any staff asked, you were tutoring with me," he whispered in return, circling his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He leaned down, pleasantly placing a chaste kiss on my lips. He leaned back and sat on the desk behind him when he lit me go. I smiled at him; the love I felt for him growing inside of was growing even larger. I gathered my things and kissed him once more.

"I love you…" I whispered, taking his hand and giving him a light squeeze.

"I love you, too… see you tonight…"

As I opened the door of the room, I stared back at him; he still sat at the desk I left him at, his arms crossed and a tender smile formed on his mouth. I wanted to run back into his arms, but I wanted to wait to tonight. I had to, and I put my mind to it.

-o-o-o-

My mother acted a bit strange as I made my way into the kitchen later that day. My friends were there and they had bought me presents, except for Willow, who had gotten me a second present, which was to be open in private with William.

"You seem to be changing before my eyes, Buffy," my mother announced as she took out some cans of soda from the refrigerator. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow in confusion. She chuckled and shook her head. "I mean, my little girl is now eighteen years old and she is going to be independent very soon."

'_Sooner than you think,'_ I thought to myself as I pursed my lips together. She continued talking about that and I just shook my head and went up to her, hugging her dearly.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you, mom," I whispered and hugged her tightly. She returned the gesture and sniffled. I wanted to make sure that she would love me, just make sure. "Mom, will you love me, no matter what?"

"Of course I will, Buffy. I will always love you." That was my ticket. It was what I needed and it comforted me.

After my friends had left and the mess was picked up, I watched for my mother as she went into her room and closed the door. All the lights were off and there was no sound… other than the recent sound of an engine shutting off outside. It was only 11:15 and it gave me time to leave a note for my mother. I didn't like the thought of going against her wishes, but I was doing this for love. Scribbling down a few paragraphs of explanation on my blue notepad, I made sure it was very visible and her eyes would catch it quickly.

I stood up and took one last look at my room. Stuffing Mr. Gordo, my cat stuff animal in my small bag along with some of the presents my friends gave me, I made my way cautiously down the steps and exited through the back door, making sure it was locked before I closed it.

As I stepped out into the front lawn, I spotted William standing against the hood of his car, a red rose in hand. His shirt was undone, showing his beautiful sculpted chest, and his slacks made him appear more mature than he was. My hands began to sweat when I realized what I was doing.

I was going to run off and get married.

The funny part was that I never regretted thinking about it.

-o-o-o-

A/N: Well, what do you think? Any suggestions? I liked this chapter, please review!

-Jess


	11. Reality

_Summary: "Maybe I was meant to lose him…" "Sometimes I wonder why I walk away…" The tale of a forbidden love... (Put in both Buffy and Will's POV) Don't worry… its spuffy!_

-o-o-o-

**_William_**

_We leisurely stepped out of the chapel, my hands intertwined with hers tenderly. Her eyes were glittering from the unshed tears, and she leaned her head against my shoulder. She was beautiful and it never ceased to amaze me that she became the woman of my dreams. Her velvety white dress lightly swept the pavement as we strolled across the street to the five-star hotel. The two of us had smiles on our lips when we entered the lobby. The people that were around saw us, whispered to one another, and giggled. Buffy glanced up at me and tried to refrain from giggling herself. I stopped in the middle of the lobby floor, turning Buffy toward me._

"_I love you…" I whispered, smiling affectionately when I felt her graze her fingers delicately against my chest. I cupped her cheek, playfully flicking her earring with my thumb. Her tears finally slipped freely, and closed her eyes with a smile on her lips. My breathing became irregular, something that was becoming a habit to me every time I was with Buffy, and I wildly picked her up from her waist and twirled her around once. I heard people around us clap when I did and she giggled as I set her down, her hands setting angelically on my shoulders. I leaned down, brushing my lips sacredly against hers, and I heard whistles in the background. _

"_We're drawing a crowd, Will…" Buffy whispered after she pulled away, leisurely rubbing away the lipstick on the side of my mouth. I tilted my head toward the side and smiled._

"_I want to expose my beautiful bride…" Wrapping my arms around her hips, I pulled her closer to me, her chest against mine. Her hands rested on the edge of my shoulders, gently falling to my elbows. She was my beautiful bride… my beautiful wife. I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. "My wife… The new Mrs. William Giles…"_

_"I'm glad that I am," she answered tenderly, her hand reaching up and cupped my cheek affectionately. "I love you…"_

-o-o-o-

I inhaled deeply before fluttering my eyes open. There was a bit of sunlight entering the room and it would take too much adjustment for my eyes. The thought of the night before never left my mind. I was a married man from one day to another, with a gorgeous wife to love forever. I suddenly felt completely alone, the cool breeze from the air conditioner vent circulating the empty space around me. I abruptly sat up and looked around the room. There she was, sitting by the window, with her telephone in hand. I smiled warmly, but it quickly subsided when I saw a glistening tear streaming down her cheek. I lifted the covers away from me, and stood up. My knees crackled, which caught her attention from the outside view.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked her, lifting her chin up to stare into her eyes. She licked her lips, and a sigh heavily escaped her mouth.

"I spoke to Willow… uh, she told me that my mother is furious and that she doesn't want to see me again…" She began to sob freely and I couldn't help but gather her into my arms. She seemed fragile at that moment and my heart jolted with love as she just tightened her grip around me.

"Shh, shh, its okay, love… everything's going to be fine. We'll find a way to fix the problem," I wooed her senselessly; my hands soothing her back tenderly as he cries abated.

"I love you, William," she whispered breathlessly, rubbing her nose to reduce the sniffles.

"Love you, too, sweetheart," I answered her, nudging my nose in her hair to inhale her scent. I closed my eyes as she kissed my neck, and then opened them when she lifted herself in my arms, crossing her legs around my waist. I made love to her at that moment; we never left the confines of our honeymoon suite.

We never got tired of being together… at least we had the best communication any couple could have. We would tell me her doubts or problems and I would tell her mine. The time in paradise was coming to a close and Buffy was getting a bit nervous about returning to Sunnydale. I wanted to help her calm down, but just the thought of her mother not wanting to talk to her made her a bit over the edge.

"Do you think that you can take me by my house when we get to Sunnydale?" she asked me, already halfway to the hellhole. I smiled warmly and took her hand in mine.

"Of course, Buffy…" I felt her tension when she squeezed my hand in appreciation. She stared out the window most of the way, her hand still holding mine for protection and assurance. We passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign by late afternoon and I stopped the car before entering the suburbs.

"Everything is going to be fine," I whispered, pulling her into a tight hug, and then continued to drive into Sunnydale.

-o-o-

A/N: Omg! It has been the longest time since I updated! I've been so busy with everything—college applications, senior year, family problems—you name it, I probably went through it. Well, I'm hoping to finish this story, but I don't think I can finish _Falling off the Deep End_. I think I'm going to finish this baby. Thanks to all of those that kept insisting on my stories.

-Jess


End file.
